Total Drama Back to the Island
by oinkers12
Summary: 13 veterans have returned to the island to win 2,000,000 dollars! Who will survive? Who will fail? And who will be embarrassed to no end? Find out in Total Drama Back to the Island! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters featured in this story.


**Total Drama Back to the Island**

**Episode 1:**

**"Brutality Beyond Compare"**

**PLEASE READ:** **Alright, so after 7 months of doing absolutely nothing, I decided to return to Fanfiction. Now, I have a few points I want to cover, so please read.**

**First off, my Total Drama Cartoon Network story MAY NOT be dead. I'm still struggling to decide whether or not to continue or not. Believe it or not, but that story, to me, was actually pretty popular. I had tons of reviews and I hope this story gets that many. **

**Next, I'm thinking about adding a poll feature. Every 3 episodes I'll make a new poll, this time it's "Who do you think will win the season?" **

**Finally, I am sorry I've been gone for so long. I know people wanted me to update on my stories and hopefully this will make up for that. This first chapter is definitely not amazing, but I hate introductions anyway. It's really not that easy. Hopefully I'll be able to update regularly. **

**So, without further ado, please enjoy "Total Drama Back to the Island"!**

Chris is standing on the docks of Wawanakwa. He is smiling wide as he is holding a case that's twice the size of the usual one. "Last time on Total Drama... We brought in a new cast. Some suffered, some triumphed, and some were humiliated to no end. However, it was bubble boy Cameron that managed to snag the million after defeating muscle-bound jock Lightning. Unfortunately, he promised to SHARE the money with the other contestants. How anticlimactic! Well, that's why I'm here now. 13 of the contestants were randomly chosen to return. So, who do YOU think will win? And, who WILL? Stay tuned to find out on Total...Drama...Back to the Island!"

**(I don't have a theme song idea so when I put THEME SONG, it is just a placeholder).**

Chris is waiting for the 13 contestants to arrive. The first one is a very sad Zoey who is riding her boat, unfortunately, alone. She gets off in tears. Chris goes to "comfort" her.

"What's wrong, Zoey?" asks Chris evilly.

"How did Mike not get in this season?!" Zoey asks.

"Don't blame me, blame the random name generator! Now, perk up, you could win a lot more money than what Cameron gave you." As the next boat approaches, Chris pushes her aside.

The next person pulling up is Ezekiel. He seems to be almost cured from his zombie-like state and just has light green skin. He is wearing his hat, new clothes, and his golden necklace. "What's happenin' yo? I'm ready to win this season!" Ezekiel says, tripping over himself while trying to get onto the docks.

"Ezekiel," Chris starts, "I see you are feeling better!"

"Yep, my mom got the best doctor she could find. My skin still is tainted, but my spirits are high, eh!"

"Yeah, whatever, just go stand next to the moping girl."

Ezekiel walks over to Zoey. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks, but is punched into the pirhana infested water. He is then bitten everywhere.

The next person to come is Tyler. He is trying to recreate his jet ski act from the first season. But, as predicted, he slams into the docks head first. He also gets some of the abuse from the dangerous fish.

"I see that Tyler is ready for this season," says Chris, chuckling. Ezekiel jumps back onto the docks, in pain.

"Ow, eh!" Ezekiel yells.

The next person to come is B. He walks onto the docks silently, obviously. He pulls out a net from his jacket and reels in Tyler. Tyler is dropped onto the docks like a fish and shakes B's hand in gratitude.

"Thanks, man," says Tyler, soaked to the bone. "I think I could've died from radiation poisoning!"

"Actually," Chris butts in, "you wouldn't have. You see, I was forced to clean up all the radioactive substances on the island. This, unfortunately, will lead to a less gimmicky season. Oh well, can't win them all." He turns to the big, silent guy. "B, ready to win a whole bucket-load of money?"

B takes in a breath as if he were going to speak, but Izzy jumps on top of his head and knocks him out.

"Woo-hoo! I am back and nothing's gonna stop this Izzy train!" Izzy says.

"Izzy, do YOU think that you can handle these tough challenges?" Chris asks while smiling evilly.

"Well, duh! I am the one, the only..."

"IZZY!" Owen yells. He embraces her tightly, almost suffocating her. She is still smiling, however.

"Big O!" She hugs him back. "You do realize that we're still not together, right?" she asks.

Owen, with a disappointed look, sadly shakes his head.

"Well, it's nice to know that we're on the same page," Izzy says happily.

Chris interjects their reunion. "Owen, do you think you have what it takes to win the game again?"

"I dunno, Chris," he responds. "Give me some time and I'll think about it.

Jo comes up riding in her boat. She hops off and stands in Owen's face. "No, you do not have to think about it! I'm going to win this season, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Um, alright then," Owen says not knowing how to respond.

Gwen is the next one to arrive and she looks uninterested. "Chris, how many times do we have to complain about not wanting to return to this show? Because I've heard of about 57 complaints sent in to you."

"Gwen, nice to see you as always," Chris says. "Apparently, the feeling's not mutual."

"Did you think it was going to be?"

"Nope, but I know that feeling between you and Duncan is mutual." Chris laughs at his statement. "Man, I remember when you first hooked up with the guy. The fanbase exploded! It was definitely the most dramatic moment of the season."

The next boat to pull up is one that, strangely, is carrying Lightning. He is posing in front of the cameras, but is stopped by Chris. "Lightning, what are you doing here?" asks Chris.

"I sha-came for the next season!" Lightning responds.

"But you weren't chosen."

"Yes I was!" Lightning shows him a piece of paper with the 13 contestants on it. It has Noah's name crossed out and replaced with Lightning's. However, Lightning's name is poorly written in pen. "See!"

"Did you try to cheat to get your way in?"

"Of course not!"

All of a sudden, another boat pulls up with Noah tied up in it. The boat with Lightning turns around the other way with him trying to get to the docks. The driver of Noah's boat throws Noah onto the docks then turns the other way.

"There you are, Noah!" says Chris. "Tried to get out of the competition I see!" He takes off Noah's mouth covering.

"How did your crew even find me?!" Noah asks.

"We have really skilled people in our group, Noah. Don't underestimate the power of big bucks."

"Fine, whatever. I don't want to have to sit through at least half of this season and ruin 4 weeks of my life, Chris!"

"Hey, not my fault..."

"It IS your fault. We won the challenge!"

"Hey, don't sweat over past events, my dear friend, because here comes the next contestant!"

Scott, who has been fully cured and healed, steps off the boat in disgust. "Look who it is, new losers and old traitors! Nice to see everyone, especially Zoey!"

"What do you want, Scott?!" Zoey asks in anger.

"Well, gee, I don't know. Maybe I want revenge for you almost killing me! You know how painful it was just to get healed! Very!"

"If you weren't such a jerk you wouldn't be in the mess."

"I wouldn't send people to get eaten by mutant sharks!"

"Oh yeah," Chris interrupts, "I think I forgot to take Fang off the island. Oh well, what are you going to do?"

Scott looks worried. "You really mean that he is here?"

"I don't know. Chef was in charge of taking the wildlife off of this island, so ask him."

Scott runs towards the mess hall. "CHEF! I need to talk to you!"

"And here comes our next contestant!" Chris says. Brick steps off the next boat and salutes to the rest of them. "So, Brick, how has fashion school been treatin' ya?"

"Well, my fashion line failed. I lost all of the money, so now I thikn I can make up for that this season!" Brick states.

"Look who it is! It's G.I. Joke!" Jo remarks.

Scott returns with a scared look on his face. "What's wrong, saw a ghost?" Noah says sarcastically.

"No! He apparently fell asleep before he could take Fang off the island. This means that I could be doomed!" Scott says.

"Hey, it can't be that bad!" Owen says.

"You won't be saying that after I use you as a human shield!" Scott says in a threatening tone.

"Hey, maybe Ms. Moonbeam can help you out with your problem, Scott," Jo says as Dawn boards off the boat.

"Seeing as how 76923 and 7 cents can go towards helping animals in need, I am determined to win this season and donate even more!" Dawn says excitedly.

"Whatever," Chris says uninterested. "And finally, our last contestant of this season, Lindsay!"

Lindsay walks off her boat and is excited. "Oh my gosh! Tyler's here this season!"

"Lindsay!" Tyler yells in happiness. He goes to hug her, but he slips on a puddle and falls back into the pirhana, getting bitten once more.

"Now that everyone's here, I'm going to announce the teams!" Chris says. "The number generator also randomly generated who was going to be on what team. If you had an odd number, then you would be on the Screaming Squirrels. If you had an even number, you'd be on the Killer Rabbits. So, the Screaming Squirrels consists of Lindsay, Brick, Izzy, Jo, Noah, Owen, and lucky number 13, Ezekiel!" Chris says as the 7 of them walk over to the green pad. "So, Zoey, B, Tyler, Scott, Dawn, and Gwen are on the Killer Rabbits." The 6 of them go over to the red pad.

**Confessional:**

**Scott: **Of course I had to be put on the team with a majority of Revenge of the Island contestants. I'm doomed! Everyone hates me!

**Jo: **I can already tell that controlly my team will be a pain in the neck. Lindsay, Owen, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Brick are all idiots in their own right. The only one that sounds tolerable in this situation is Noah.

**End Confessional**

"I'll give you some time to mingle with your fellow competitors before the first challenge starts. Oh, and by the way, the prize this season is not 100,000 dollars, not 1,000,000. Nope, it's 2,000,000 BIG ONES! So, be prepared." Chris leaves with Chef as some of the contestants gasp at the thought of this.

"Lindsay!" Tyler says, waving to his girlfriend. "So, what would you do with 2 million dollars?"

"I don't know, probably go shopping in Paris and New York since Chris wouldn't let me!" Lindsay responds.

"I would buy all the sports equipment in the world!"

"Ooh, all of the lipstick in the world!"

"Would you two shut up?" Gwen asks with frustration. "Tyler, can we lose just so I could get off of this island?"

"Nope! I'm determined to go without a loss this entire season!"

"But what about Lindsay?"

"Lindsay and I both agreed that we would try our hardest in the competition even if it meant us being separated."

Gwen rolls her eyes and leaves in annoyance. Tyler and Lindsay both return to listing things that they would buy if they won.

While Gwen is walking by, B's heart rate goes up. Dawn is next to him and pats him on the back.

"B, it seems that your aura is pinkish-red. Is everything alright?" Dawn asks. B nods, but Scott walks by.

"No, he's not alright, he's got a crush on one of the older contestants." Scott snickers at his statement. B looks at him angrily, and so does Dawn.

"You know, just because you had childhood issues doesn't mean that you can just push people around, Scott!" Dawn yells.

"Oh yeah, well you guys laughed at me when I was in a robot suit! A ROBOT SUIT!"

Brick walks by in the middle of their argument and is going to the Screaming Squirrels meeting alongside Izzy, Noah, and Owen. Jo is heading the event and is talking about strategy.

"No matter what happens, I want you guys to stand behind me while I do everything for the team, understood?" Jo says. Owen and Izzy nod their heads, Noah doesn't care, but Brick has a question.

"How come you get to call all of the shots?" Brick asks.

"I'm the only one with leadership skills around here, Brick for Brains."

"Yes, we are her clumsy ducklings following a powerful and all-mighty mallard," Noah says sarcastically.

"I heard those guys get vicious this time of year," Izzy says. "I heard they bite your nose, use their webbed feet to hit you in the legs, and then finally, ROUNDHOUSE KICK YOU IN THE FACE!" She demonstrates on Brick, and he is knocked out. "Oops."

"Challenge time!" Chris yells from an intercom. "Meet be at the beach in your swimsuits and we'll get started!"

"Well, my face hurts!" Brick says as he becomes awake again. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, Brick. Just get changed in your swimsuit. We're going to the beach!"

"Really, the two of us?"

"No, not like that! For the challenge, idiot!"

"Oh..."

**Confessional:**

**Jo: **See what I mean! Idiots!

**Dawn: **B is, sadly, a hopless romantic. I can just tell that in his aura he's liked at least 20 girls in the past year or so. I wish him good fortune for the future.

**End Confessional**

**TOTAL DRAMA**

Chris is standing at the docks to introduce the challenge. There is a green speedboat and a red speedboat. "Greetings, losers! Welcome to the Dubloon Dash challenge!"

"How does it work?" Ezekiel asks.

"Nice question, Ezekiel. The way this works is each team has to hop in their respective speedboats and race to the dubloon which is about 2 miles away. Then, you have to bring that dubloon back and put it in your respective bin. The first team to accomplish this wins. But, you can try to steal the dubloon for your team using the hamster launching cannon..." Before he could finish, Dawn interrupts him.

"How could you be so cruel?" she asks.

"I can do whatever I want! Is this your show? Nope!" Chris continues. "So, you could use the cannon, or you could use the high-powered water shooting gun. Also, you can use anything you can grab from the junk pile right behind you. It may be risky to waste that much time, but it could be worth it in the long run!" Chris blows a whistle. "Go, go, go!"

The teams are off. The Screaming Squirrels immediately jump into their boat and ignore the pile. The Killer Rabbits, however, have stayed behind to grab objects from the pile. B, Dawn, Tyler, and Zoey are looking through the pile to find objects they could use while and Gwen and Scott are waiting in the boat.

"Hurry up, B, I'm keeping the seat warm for ya!" Scott says in disgust. He then talks to Gwen. "Can you believe these guys?"

"No. I just want to go home, not stay here on this island for ANOTHER season!" Gwen says.

Before Scott could respond, Zoey piles a bunch of junk over him. You can only hear mumbles from under the pile.

Meanwhile, the Screaming Squirrels are at least a mile into the course. They are smiling because of their advantage.

"Hey," Ezekiel starts, "since we're so far ahead, could I try to drive the boat?"

"Why?" Jo asks angrily.

Ezekiel continues. "Well, I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't a big loser and that I can actually win a challenge, eh!"

Lindsay responds. "I think we should let Zackary do it!"

"Yeah, Izzy approves!" Izzy states.

"I don't care, we're so far in the lead!" Owen says.

"It would boost the morale," Brick explains.

"Ugh, fine, take the boat, Homeschool Boy!" Jo says, handing Ezekiel the wheel.

Back at the island, B has two metal tubes attached to the end of the boat with wires and a fan connected to them. He also takes out the hamsters from the cannon and places in giant, plastic balls made from the materials in the pile.

"Did all of these upgrades really require the other team getting in the lead?!" Scott asks. The rest of the team hops in the boat and ignores him.

B takes the wheel and the boat rockets itself through the water 10 times faster than the ordinary speedboat.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel is barely making progress. "Hey, Jo, I know that we're going sort of slow, but, um, I'm going to do a doughnut with this bad boy! Just to show that I know what I'm doing!" Ezekiel says. He tries making a doughnut, but knocks off Lindsay and Jo in the process. "Oops!"

Before Jo can get back on the boat, Ezekiel starts going faster. So fast in fact that he accidentally misses the dubloon and can barely steer. Owen pushes Ezekiel out of the way. "That's it, let me drive!" Owen yells.

"Go Big O!" Izzy yells.

"As long as we survive, I really don't care!" Noah says, panicked.

Owen, however, cannot steer. "Something jammed the steering!"

"Sorry, eh! During the doughnut I think I broke the wheel!" Ezekiel sadly says. While talking the Killer Rabbits approach the dubloon and Dawn picks it up. They turn around and head for the finish. "Oops!"

While turning, however, Gwen falls out of the boat. A couple of seconds later, B notices this and dives in after her. "B, where do you think you're going?" Scott asks angrily. "Oh well, I'll drive." He accidentally knocks one of the hamsters, which Dawn was watching, into the water.

"Oh no!" Dawn yells. "Stay here, little ones, as I'll return!" She dives in after the missing hamster.

"We have to do something to catch up to the other team!" Brick says. He then gets an idea. "Owen, you slam the pedals and Noah and I will turn this thing ourselves!"

"Why me?" Noah asks.

"Because I am scared of Izzy, sir!"

Noah rolls his eyes but jumps in the water anyway. They hang on tight to the sides and start leaning their weight towards the direction of the finish line.

Scott tries to drive the boat, but B set the wheel to his liking. "Hmm, maybe if I push this button right here..." Scott, unfortunately, just turned the boat sideways, causing the dubloon and Zoey and Tyler to fall out. "Who puts in a function like that!"

Ezekiel quickly grabs the dubloon from the water as B and Gwen return.

"Thanks, B," Gwen says. "I guess you're cool."

B smiles and starts fixing the boat. Dawn also returns with the hamster. After the boat is right side up again, the team hops in.

"Great, now can we get a move on?" Scott stubbornly says. B slaps him in the face and they head for the finish line.

When the Squirrels are about to reach the finish line, Ezekiel decides to gloat. "Hey, Rabbits, I'm finally gonna win a challenge, eh!" He then accidentally steps on the hamster cannon trigger. It launches a hamster towards the other boat and the dubloon Ezekiel was carrying gets sent with it. "Oops, again!"

The dubloon lands in Tyler's hands. "Alright, bros, to the finish line!"

Now, since Brick and Noah are so far behind, the Squirrels' boat is at a standstill. "Not so fast!" Izzy starts. "I have a water gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" She starts spraying the other team with the water. Unfortunately, they cross the finish line and place the dubloon in their container before the water could take effect.

Chris comes into view. "And with that, the Killer Rabbits win the challenge!" Chris says. The Rabbits cheer, and the Squirrels glare at Ezekiel.

**TOTAL DRAMA **

Chris is holding a platter of 6 marshmallows. "You all know how this works. The person with the most votes doesn't get a marshmallow. If you do, it signifies that you are safe. The first one to receive a marshmallow this season is Owen!"

"Yes!"

"Next up is Jo."

"Expected."

"The next one safe is Brick!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Noah is safe."

"It's about time I got one of these!" Noah says. He puts it in his mouth but immediately spits it out. "I wish I never did!"

"The last person officially safe is Izzy!"

"Yahoo!"

"Lindsay, Ezekiel, this is the final marshmallow. If you receive it, then you'll move on. If you don't, however, then it's the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers! Now, the person returning next week is..."

"Shut it, eh! I get it, I'm eliminated!" Ezekiel says. He angrily goes to the Dock of Shame. However, instead of just walking in, he is pushed in by Jo.

"That's what you get for knocking me out of the boat!" Jo angrily says.

"And that ends the first episode of this season! Who will survive and conquer? Who will die and fail? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Back to the Island!"

**(OK, that may have not been the best chapter out there but I wanted to get it uploaded. I hope the next few chapters will be better. But, I want to ask, what did you think? Did you think that it was as good as "Total Drama Cartoon Network," or worse? I want to know so I can get better. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.)**

**Votes:**

Lindsay: **Ezekiel**

Ezekiel: **Lindsay**

Noah: **Ezekiel**

Jo: **Ezekiel**

Izzy: **Ezekiel**

Owen: **Ezekiel**

Brick: **Ezekiel**

**Who's Left:**

**Screaming Squirrels: **Lindsay, Noah, Jo, Izzy, Owen, Brick

**Killer Rabbits: **B, Scott, Gwen, Dawn, Zoey, Tyler


End file.
